


now I'm told that this is life and pain is just a simple compromise

by cas_septimus



Series: éhonté [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorced Couple, Hate Sex, M/M, Past Infidelity, Porn with Feelings, forgive me kak irin for i have sinned
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Jack mengirimnya kesini untuk berdiskusi perihal kasus terbaru mereka, bukannya membuka luka lama dengan mantan suaminya.





	now I'm told that this is life and pain is just a simple compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheonsagateun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/gifts).



> Serial TV Hannibal adalah ciptaan Bryan Fuller yang menggunakan tokoh-tokoh dalam novel milik Thomas Harris. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam karya ini.
> 
> Judul diambil dari lagu Paramore : Misguided Ghost
> 
> Ditulis untuk memenuhi permintaan dari kak Irina Autumn, dengan prompt lagu sf9 - easy love

Will mengingat banyak hal, dari trivia sampai yang krusial.  Dia ingat ketika dia jatuh dari pohon dulu. Dia ingat merk minuman keras kesukaan ayahnya dan nama-nama sekolah semasa hidup nomaden mereka. Dia ingat kali pertama bertemu dengan Hannibal, ciuman di waktu hujan, dan nama gereja tempat mereka menikah. Dan dia sangat ingat ketika cincin kawin hanya logam mulia berbentuk lingkaran, sebuah simbol tanpa arti yang disimpan di saku ketika suaminya mencumbu wanita lain.

Hannibal menggigitnya, cukup kuat hingga membuat darah merembes dari permukaan kulit. Membuat Will mendesis karena sakit.

Seks bukan hal yang awam baginya. Will memiliki beberapa pasangan sejak perceraian mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Namun mereka bukan Hannibal.

Sakral dan terkutuk. Rahmat dan kebejatan. Hannibal adalah malaikat dan iblis di saat yang sama, menjadikannya Si Raja Neraka sendiri, malaikat yang terbuang dari surga. Entinitas yang membuat Will mabuk kepayang dan mustahil untuk dilupakan.

Ada senyuman hambar diantara ciuman kasar. Will membenci mantan suaminya _, sangat_. Bajingan itu mengangkatnya saat terpuruk hanya untuk menenggelamkannya ke dasar samudera. Mencuri oksigen dari paru-parunya dan menghancurkan hatinya hingga menjadi butiran debu. Dan setelah semua neraka yang terpaksa dia lalui _, bagaimana mungkin Will tidak membencinya_.

Tapi semua mengkhianati dirinya. Ibu meninggalkannya, Ayah menjadikannya bahan taruhan, suaminya menjamah tubuh perempuan lain di ranjang mereka, bahkan bibirnya sendiri berkhianat. Oh, betapa Will membenci dirinya; yang membalas ciuman Hannibal. Kasar dan tanpa lemah lembut. Menuntut dan penuh gairah. Seperti seorang musafir yang menemukan oasis, seperti seorang pelaut yang akhirnya melihat daratan, seperti seorang lelaki yang merindukan kekasihnya.

Satu tangannya mencakar punggung Hannibal, yang lainnya menjambak mahkota kepala lelaki itu. Balas menunjukan kekuatan dan menolak menjadi submisif.

Mereka dulu sering melakukan ini. Bercinta di atas sofa kantor Hannibal. Menikmati serpihan surga yang jatuh ke bumi. Melempar godaan dan kerlingan manja, dan bukan tatapan penuh kebencian dan teriakan marah,

“Lebih cepat, sialan.” Will menggertakan giginya.

Hannibal menyanggupinya. Dia mempercepat tempo, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, menghajar prostat Will berkali-kali. Membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda mengeluarkan suara indah dan makin membenamkan kukunya pada punggung lelaki itu.

Ada api di perutnya, menyala dengan terang, berduet dengan rasa sakit di dada. Dia kelaparan, lapar akan sentuhan laki-laki yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Laki-laki yang saat ini memagut bibirnya, menjamah setiap inci tubuh dan menandai apa yang pernah jadi miliknya. Membuat Will jijik pada dirinya sendiri, karena setelah apa yang Hannibal berikan padanya, bisa-bisanya dia masih mendambakan laki-laki itu.

“Will, aku akan-“ Hannibal tercekat. Nafasnya pendek-pendek. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang Will, memegang dengan posesif.

“Ya, bangsat. Keluarkan saja. Berikan padaku,” desis Will, yang sebentar lagi sampai ke puncaknya.

Hannibal menggeram. Setiap tusukan menjadi semakin kuat. Mengirimkan rasa sakit dan kenikmatan ke sistem saraf Will.

Will menarik kepala Hannibal mendekat. Dia melumat bibir laki-laki itu, menggigit bagian bawahnya dan membawa lidahnya masuk, mengabsen deretan gigi Hannibal yang rapi. Mereka berdansa. Ada goresan panjang di punggung Hannibal, beberapa daerahnya mengeluarkan  darah. Kaki Will melingkari pinggangnya, merapatkan jarak diantara mereka karena memang itu yang Will inginkan. Intimasi. _Skinship_. _Hannibal_. Seluruh bagian dari mantan suaminya yang tidak berubah seiring waktu berjalan. Yang dia benci setengah mati karena tidak bisa dihapus dari hatinya.

Perutnya bergejolak. Dia merasakan hangat ketika Hannibal keluar di dalam dirinya. Will sendiri keluar tak lama setelahnya sambil mengeluarkan jerit tertahan.

Kedua pria itu terengah. Tubuh mereka bersimbah keringat, beruntung seluruh pakaian sudah dilucuti di awal pertunjukan. Keheningan mengisi ruangan. Selama beberapa saat yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi tik-tok dari jam antik di dekat pintu.

Pantatnya terasa sakit, namun itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding saat pandangan mereka bertabrakan.

Netra kemerahan bertemu dengan kelereng biru langit. Ada alasan kenapa Will sangat menghindari kontak mata.

Will menutup matanya. “Aku benci sekali padamu.”

Tatapan Hannibal melembut. “Aku tahu.”

Will tidak percaya akan Tuhan. Tapi jika Dia memang ada, pasti Dia sedang menertawakan nasibnya sekarang.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bonus :**

Mereka berpakaian dalam diam.

 _“Menyedihkan,”_ pikir Will. Mereka harusnya bersosialisasi layaknya orang dewasa, secara professional. Bukannya seperti ini.

Jack mengutusnya untuk berkonsultasi dengan Hannibal terkait kasus terbaru mereka. Bukan untuk melakukan _hate sex_ dan merusak pajangan sang psikiater.

Sang agen FBI berdiri, dia memakai kembali jaketnya, dan menarik nafas.

“Terima kasih atas waktunya, Dokter Lecter.”

Hannibal mengangkat wajahnya. Jika dia tidak tahu lebih baik, maka Will pasti mengira dia terlihat tenang sekali.

“Bukan masalah, Agen Graham.”

Will mengangguk. Dia melangkah pergi, namun sebelum mencapai pintu Hannibal memanggil namanya.

“Will.”

Anehnya dia tidak terdengar tenang, dia terdengar takut.

Will menoleh.

Sepasang mata itu menatapnya, _memohon_ kepadanya. “Abigail akan pulang hari ini.”

Dia mendengarkan.

“Tinggallah untuk makan malam.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear you will find the link between this porn and the song
> 
> because at last i do hehe /ditampar
> 
> p.s : ampuni aku kak irin karena malah bikin beginian :'))


End file.
